


December Day 31

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [31]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Sebastian Stan/Reader





	December Day 31

Your boyfriend, Sebastian, wanted you to experience a New York New Years. The ball drop, crazy parties, the works. You came from a small town and all you’d ever done is watch the different ball drops on tv before heading to bed.

That was how you found yourself in a huge crowd waiting for midnight. 

Sebastian was being a little odd though. Usually he wouldn’t mind being in the normal crowd, but he said as much as he loves his fans he doesn’t want to be interrupted tonight. So the two of you were in the VIP section. 

It was a minute from midnight and they would start counting down soon. 

“10, 9, 8…” You turned to look at Sebastian and froze.

“Y/n, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” 

2!

“Yes!” 

1!

He jumped up to kiss you as the start of the new year rolled around. He pulled back and smiled brightly as he placed the ring on your finger. 

You were kissing again when your phone rang. You answered it because it was your mom and she almost busted your eardrum. 

“CONGRATULATIONS, y/n! Love you and Sebastian! I’ll let you go! Have fun!” Click.

Sebastian was just laughing and said, “Guess they showed it on tv…although she and your dad knew I was proposing sometime.” 

You couldn’t help it…you kissed him again.

This is going to be the best year of your life.


End file.
